Graduation
by LadyCrazyMonkeyPants
Summary: The Fruits gang is graduating and Tohru is going to surprise them all. I DON’T OWN FRUITS BASKET OR GRADUATION by Vitamin C


Summery: The Fruits gang is graduating and Tohru is going to surprise them all. I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET OR GRADUATION by Vitamin C

Graduation

By LadyCrazyMonkeyPants

As the principal stood on stage giving some long boring speech on how proud that these fine young adults were now going out into the world to do great things. The Sohmas were sitting in the back to show support for Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru. Even Akito came out for this. As the principal finished going on and on, he announced that the handing out of the diplomas was starting. He started to call out names and they watched as the people graduated.

"Honda, Tohru."

The Sohmas clapped for her.

"Sohma, Kyo."

He gets up and walks across the stage and takes his diploma and off the stage.

"I thought that he would jump up on the stage and then do some jump kick off." states Shigure

"I agree." states Ayame

"Sohma, Yuki."

Yuki crosses the stage and takes his diploma and the fan girls start screaming.

"Don't they ever learn." asks Haru

"Dose not look like it." states Hatori

After a few minutes Tohru friends graduate. And soon the list of names comes to an end. And Kyo and Yuki join the rest of the Sohmas.

"Where is Miss. Honda?"

Before they can answer the principal interrupts.

"Now that the name calling is over I would like to introduce Miss. Tohru Honda, who has kindly agreed to sing a beautiful song for us."

"She can sing?" asked Kyo

"It looks that why you stupid cat."

"Shut up you damn rat!"

"Look it's Tohru!" shouts Momiji

They all look up and saw Tohru walk up on the stage in a pair of black jeans and a studded belt that hung loosely off her hips and a black shirt that fit her curves and was tucked into her pants. She took the microphone from the principal and thanked him. She stood in the middle and soon the sound of violins filled the air around her as they came from the speakers and a slowly the choir walked on behind her.

_And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
And if you got something that you need to say   
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day   
Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like a film without sound  
And I keep thinking of that night in June  
I didn't know much of love  
But it came too soon   
And there was me and you  
And then we got real cool  
Stay at home talking on the telephone with me  
We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared  
Laughing at our selves thinking life's not fair  
And this is how it feels_

As we go on  
We remember   
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change   
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever

So if we get the big jobs  
And we make the big money  
When we look back now  
Will our jokes still be funny?  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
Still be trying to break every single rule  
Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
Can we ever find a job that won't interfere with a tan?  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
And this is how it feels

As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever  
  
_La, la, la, la…  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
La, la, la, la…  
We will still be friends forever _

As the music play she reflects about the tent and meeting the Sohmas, the loss of her mother and living with grandfather for a short time. Oh so much has happen during this time and though she misses her mom she realizes that if she never lost her mom she would have never got to know the Sohmas and never have help them break the curse and she would never had them as a strange but loveable family.

_Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there?  
Can we make it somehow?  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
_  
The choir joins in

_As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever _

_As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever _

_As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever _

As the music finishes she closes her eyes and amid the applause that was for her she could hear her mom clapping and shouting with them.

**------**

This came to me when I heard this song playing. I thought that it would be fun to play around with such a great song.


End file.
